Neptune's Bounty (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
A tightly interconnected set of rooms, Neptune's Bounty is a largely flat map with multiple connections between the various wharves and shops, centered around the Sinclair Metals business. It is a retooled environment for BioShock 2 Multiplayer of the Neptune's Bounty from the first BioShock. Neptune's Bounty was one of the notable ports for seafood and other products in Rapture. History Neptune's Bounty was the first fishery in Rapture (to date) and was used heavily by Frank Fontaine and his men to smuggle stock and equipment from the surface. Also, this place was used by Sinclair Metals, a business owned by Augustus Sinclair, to collect Rapture's scrap on the ocean floor and to sell them back to the citizens who needed them. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Metro Entrance This area was the main entrance to this area. The Metro Entrance leads to both the Lower Wharf and continues to the Upper Wharf. Travelers to this area had to pass through here. Lower Wharf The Lower Wharf is the largest open area on the map and home to two of the three Turrets on this map. The RPG Turret is located on top of a dock near the windows, the Machine Gun Turret is located under the dock on the opposite side of the Wharf. The Lower Wharf was the area where most cargo was loaded and unloaded. Sinclair Metals was located in this area. There is an ADAM Corpse in this area. Wharfmaster's Office The Wharfmaster's Office area was where the Wharfmaster's head of operations was located. The desk is located in the corner of the office and a jail cell is located at the end of his office. There is a pin-up poster dated 1954 in this area. This area allows access to both the Lower Wharf and to a freezer going to the Upper Wharf. Upper Wharf The Upper Wharf was an extension of the Lower Wharf and used primary for loading and shipment. This area would have been bustling with crowds of people traveling from the Metro Station to the Wharves and to the Shops area. This area contains a vending machine and lever that controls a crane which when lowered offers protection from the RPG Turret. The area is easily the most active place for the "action" considering that the area has about six ways to get to it. Shops The Shops area was where most of the business ongoing of Neptune's Bounty occurred. The sale of seafood was done. There is a Machine Gun Turret, an ADAM Corpse, and two Little Sister Vents in this area. There is a lever in this are which controls a crane that offers protection from the Machine Gun Turret. There are also two vending machines. General tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *Behind the RPG Turret at the Lower Wharf. *On the platform near the Upper Wharf in the Lower Wharf. *In the middle of the Upper Wharf, near the lever. *In the Shops Area's storage room. Turrets There are 3 Turrets. *A grenade launcher turret on the dock, in the Lower Wharf. *A machine gun turret under the dock leading to the Upper Wharf in Lower Wharf. *A machine gun turret near the Shop Area Pit, next to the vending machine. Vending Machines There are 5 vending machines. ''' *1 in the Freezer room. *1 in the middle of the Lower Wharf. *1 in the Upper Wharf. *1 in the Shop Area. *Another 1 in the Shop Area's storage room, next to the Little Sister Vent. Little Sister Vents '''There are 3 Little Sister vents. *2 in the Shops area, on the wall behind the large sign for Fontaine Fisheries and in the small "room", next to the vending machine. *1 in the Metro Entrance, on the opposite wall of the entrance. Control Points There are 3 control points. *1 In the middle of the Shops Area Pit. *1 Under the dock holding the RPG turret in the Lower Wharf. *1 in the Metro Entrance, at the beginning of the hallway leading to the Upper Wharf. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *There's a conveyor leading from the Shop area to the Upper Wharf. *There is a air vent going from the Lower Wharf to the Wharfmaster's Office, near the gate to the Upper Wharf. Video Gallery Neptunesbaba.png|''The Lower Wharf.'' Behind the Scenes *Neptune's Bounty is the only location in Rapture to have several multiplayer maps within its area, since Neptune's Bounty is an entire district. The locations found in Neptune's Bounty include Fontaine Fisheries, Fighting McDonaugh's, and Smuggler's Hideout. **This is also one of the few maps to feature an original concept unseen in the original BioShock, here the metal scrapyard and its associated shops. *The tail section of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 appears on the Lower Wharf, and has been re-purposed as a ramp up to the Grenade Launcher Turret platform. However, (like most of multiplayer) this is non-canon since the events that take place in BioShock 2 Multiplayer are a year prior to the events of the first BioShock. *This is one of the best maps for ADAM Grabs. There are plenty of hidden spots in the Lower Wharf that are accessible only by Leg Up or Geyser Trap. One such area is the roofs on top of the sign that leads to the Rapture Metro. By using Leg Up or Geyser Trap, one can make it to the topmost area of the roof and remain safe from most assaults. Most, not all. *The wharf on this map, as opposed to the original in BioShock, doesn't have an entrance airlock for submarines and instead opens directly into the sea. This would mean the wharf would have to be flooded completely before opening the doors, but also the entire area around since they have no seal doors either. ru:Дары Нептуна (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Neptune's Bounty